


Пылающий розарий

by WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Розарий — 1) Питомник, где выращиваются розы, а также цветник из роз; 2) традиционные католические чётки, а также молитва, читаемая по этим чёткам.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Пылающий розарий

**Author's Note:**

> Розарий — 1) Питомник, где выращиваются розы, а также цветник из роз; 2) традиционные католические чётки, а также молитва, читаемая по этим чёткам.

Пальцы Тони чуть подрагивают, когда он наливает себе виски. 

Алкоголь обжигает нутро, и Тони думает, что ему уже легче. По крайней мере, кошмары больше не туманят его разум, и противный сладко-горький аромат гнили не щекочет нос. 

В комнате темно, лишь кем-то включённый телевизор освещает небольшое пространство перед экраном. Тони наступает на неровный круг света и пару секунд пытается понять, почему не видит своей тени. Не сдержав горького смешка, он, чуть шаркая ногами по мягкому ковру, подходит к окну и смотрит на ночной город. 

Тони кажется, что он весь выгорел изнутри. 

После клинической смерти всё как будто встало на свои места. Никому не требовалось его дурацкое самопожертвование, никто не верил, что ему снова повезёт, и лучше уж он больше никогда не полезет в пекло, а свалит грязную работу на чужие плечи. Даже если мир опять окажется на грани уничтожения. 

Он так решил. 

Почему чёртов эгоист Тони Старк должен рисковать своей жизнью ради миллионов незнакомых ему людей? Почему бы этим не заняться тому, кто хоть сейчас готов лечь на алтарь всеобщего блага? 

Тони прижимается лбом к холодному стеклу. 

Тут же от его дыхания небольшой кусочек окна запотевает, отчего кажется, что Нью-Йорк в тумане. 

Пальцы не дрожат, когда он выводит каллиграфическую букву «A». Места на продолжение «vengers» не хватает, и он стирает уже написанное. 

Сейчас не время предаваться депрессии, говорит он себе, яростно растирая грудь: фантомные боли по-прежнему заставляют его задыхаться по ночам и от стресса. Стоит вернуться в кровать или спуститься в мастерскую, но только не ждать помощи извне, и… 

Лёгок на помине. 

Стив стоит в двух шагах позади и просто смотрит. 

Просто смотрит, блядский сукин сын, и всё понимает: кошмары, от которых сердце заходится в бешеном ритме, и неконтролируемую мышечную дрожь, и опустошённый взгляд, и странную для Старка жажду тепла. 

Тони с силой кусает Стива за предплечье и чувствует себя гораздо легче. 

— Я не звал тебя. 

— Прости. 

Тони не понимает, за что извиняется Стив, если извиняться здесь должен только он. Терпению Капитана наверняка позавидовал бы и сам Бог, если бы он, конечно, существовал. 

Тони не может оттолкнуть от себя Стива. 

Только не его. 

Только не в такие моменты, когда паника захлёстывает его с головой и заставляет совершать безумные поступки. 

— Не уходи. 

— Я здесь, Тони, — шепчет Стив и гладит Тони по спине — ничего интимного, только дружеская поддержка. 

Тони выгорел весь изнутри, но Стив давно научился смотреть гораздо глубже. 

— Я всегда буду рядом.


End file.
